It Gets Better
by zelos888
Summary: Spencer Reid and Samantha Evans were best friends in High school but after graduation they lost contact.16 years later,Samantha reappears in his life,how will this effect his life and will events from there past bring them closer or tare them apart? SRXOC


**_Disclaimer:I do not nor will i ever own CBS,Criminal Minds any of its characters or actors but Samantha Evans does belong to me._**

**~16 years ago~ **

**Las Vegas,Nevada Spencer age 9 1/2**

** Samanthaage 9 **

**grades 9 for both**

**Saturday morning, June 21**

_"Spencer!" Samantha called walking to the porch of her best friends house,which just happened to be right next to hers._

_"You know its polite to knock when you want to ask someone something." Diana said opening the door to hers and Spencers house. _

_"S-sorry ." samantha said, rubbing the back of her head._

_"Oh its no problem Samantha and please just call me Diana,Spencer is up stairs if you where wondering, hes still asleep though." She nodded._

_ "Thanks Mrs.R-er Diana."_

_Walking inside and up the stairs she turned to the left see the shut door which She new belonged spencers,opening it and seeing him asleep she walked over to the bed,his glasses where sitting on the nightstand and she could see his long brown hair was messed up._

_"Hey Spency!" She yelled near his ear, he shot up and fell off his bed landing on the young red head._

_"I-Im soo sorry Sammi" He said sitting up.__She just laid there for a few more moments before sitting up. _

_"Umm its okay." she said standing up,she could see a slight pink tint on his face._

_"So ah Sammi how did you get in here?"_

_"Your mom let me in."_

_"Oh i guess that makes since." he said. Samantha smiled and nodded._

**16 years later**

**July 27 2008 Quantico,Virginia**

Your biggest opportunity probably lies under your own feet, in your current job,industry, education, experience or interests.  
-Brian Tracy

**Samantha age 25**

Samantha Evans sighed as she parked her blue Toyota Yaris in the parking lot of the FBI academy in Quantico,Virginia,her new off the car and pulling out the keys she opened the door,immediately struck with the mid summer heat.

Samantha entered the building and walked up to the receptionist up the receptionist spoke.

"Can i help you?"

"Yes,actually im looking for Aaron Hotchner he has requested to see me today." Sam responded.

"Aaron Hotchner?" she typed something on her computer before looking back up to the red head.

"The fourth floor." She said. Samantha nodded, thanked her and walked off to the security counter where she received her visitors pass and proceeded to the elevator.

* * *

Today was quite in the BAU,which was unusual. It was only 3 o'clock and already half the team was gone,only Derek Morgan,Penelope Garcia and Aaron Hotchner remained,the others had finished there paper work of the previous case and headed home.

Morgan looked up from his paper work as the ding of the elevator chimed and a young women no older then 26 stepped out. Derek stood up and walked to her.

"Excuse me Miss,Can i help you?" He asked, wondering what such a young and beautiful women would be doing in the BAU let alone the FBI the red head spoke.

"Oh,ah yes im looking for Aaron Hotchner."

"Ah,you must be Samantha Evans." A voice said, walking out of the near by nodded.

"Im Aaron Hotchner, I see you have met SSA Derek Morgan." He responded,gesturing to the good looking African American man who had just spoken to her.

"Pleasure to meet you agent Morgan." She said, shaking the fellow agents hand.

"I was gonna wait in till the whole team was here but since you two have met i might as well say,Morgan meet SSA Evans,.She will be joining us as a Forensics Analysis field agent and fellow profiler."

Morgan looked slightly surprised,which was to be expected Samantha, with her loose red shirt,jeans and converse didn't look much like a profiler let alone an FBI agent.

"I know i don't really look like FBI material."

"No that's not it." Derek said quickly, reassuring her that that wasn't the case.

"Its just you look really young to be an FBI agent or a Doctor at that."

"Theirs two actually, in Forensic science and Psychology with a masters in Criminology im currently working on a masters for Math,i also have an I.Q. of around 185 and-." She would have continued but Derek stopped her.

"Whoa kid calm down." He said, patting her shoulder before turning to Hotch.

"She sounds like someone else we know." Hotch smiled,Samantha could tell she wouldn't be seeing one of those that often.  
Hotchner then spoke.

"Sorry to break this up Morgan but Samantha we should be getting on to the tour and how things work around here,and Morgan finish your paper work and head home for some rest." Morgan nodded and walked back to the desk he had stood up from,most likely then followed Hotchner as he proceeded to show her around.

* * *

When Samantha returned to her new apartment that night, she sat on her couch and set her newly acquired FBI badge on the table in front of her followed by her gun,which she had gotten long before joining the FBI.

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that day she recalled an event from earlier that afternoon.

_"So this is the bullpen as we call it,where all the agents desks are located."Hotchner said as they walked down the couple stairs which led to the bullpen. _

_"Here," Hotch started. "Is your desk." He finished, setting his hand on an empty desk. Samantha nodded and was about to speak when a blond pleasantly plump women walked into the room. The red head recognized her emideatly as Penelope Garcia._

_"Garcia,I thought you left already?" Hotch said though it sounded more like a question. _

_"On my way sir." She replied, before her eyes caught mine."Well hello sweety,Hotch who is this?"_

_"Garcia this is SSA Evans a forensic analysis field agent and profiler." Samantha nodded towards Penelope. _

_"Its a pleasure to finally meet you ."_

_"Finally?" Garcia asked, Samantha nodded. _

_"Oh,yea i uh read your blogs online there very good." Garcia smiled. _

_"Why thank you sweet stuff." _

_"Sorry to cut this short ladies, but Evans we still have much more to go through before tomorrow." Hotch said, turning around and walking off to a room,he gestured her to follow. _

_"Wee" Samantha said.  
_

_"Well guess ill see ya tomorrow then Sam."Garcia said giving Sammi a hug,Samantha returned the affection and waved to her before walking off towards Hotch,Garcia she was gonna like._

The rest of the time spent with Hotch was pretty boring,he had told her about the conference room complete with round table. One of her favorites was the break room,modue to the fact that there was coffee in there and Samantha was a sucker for coffee though out of everything Hotch had told her the names of her fellow agents stuck in her head the most. There was of course Aaron Hotchner, the team leader, David Rossi,the name sounded familiar but Samantha couldn't quite put her finger on it. Derek Morgan whom she had met earlier,Penelope Garcia she was the tech girl, though not a profiler she is a very important part of the team. Jenifer jareau or JJ as she liked to be called, who was the BAUs media lesion. Emily Prentiss one of the newer members of the team and daughter of an ambassador,and lastly there was the name that stuck out the most,a name she hadn't heard since high school, Spencer Reid a fellow genius and childhood best friend.

"What a small world." Samantha said with a sigh.  
"What a small world."

* * *

**My first attempt at writing a Fanfiction on here to please rate/review i aprritiate it and the critasizime also if you rate you get *Dramatic Pause* A virtual cupcake! *Claps* Yay also if you spy any typos or spelling mistakes let me know please i tried to get it right. thankies **

**~Zelos888  
**


End file.
